Sisters
by DAve and Bob
Summary: What if, Korra had a sister, what if she and her sister absolutely hated each other. Though hate would no doubt be too weak of a word to describe their feeling of disdain towards one another. A feeling that would only grow once Korra sister (Accidentally) Joins one of the deadliest gangs in Republic City. Agni Kai Triad. OC heavy somewhat
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Does not work well with others.**

"Little brats! If you want me to look at something just ask!" The older teen snapped at the small children who kept chucking balls of snow towards her small hut as she yelled, though she doubted the children could hear her as she opened her door. Only to be greeted with a large ball of snow to the face.

For some reason the impact was rather harsh, closer to that of a hunk of ice as the teen held her face, her eye twitched as she removed the remains of the snowball from her face, it was hard to tell if her face was bright red from anger or the impact.

"You little pieces of sh- I mean crap!" No doubt she was careful not to use the harsher obscenities as the small children all giggled, there were two boys around the age of ten and eleven and the final one was a girl, she messed with her coat as she looked at the teen with innocent eyes.

"Ah...we're sorry, we just...wanted you to help us again..." The girl covered her face with her gloves as both boys grumbled, before turning their attention back at the older teen.

"Yeah, Shesh, you promised that if we needed help with our bending you'll see what you'll do!" Shesh grumbled slightly, it wasn't just those three, but a lot of children from the village, both benders and non-benders alike came to her with problems. It was rather odd actually, no matter how harsh she acted the kids just seemed to flock to her.

Perhaps it was because no matter how idiotic or small the request, Shesh did them, for whatever reason she had trouble forcing her point of view on others. And as a result, she did things for others even if it irritated her and she complained about it.

"Well...I did say that, but wouldn't it be better just to ask the old lady?" No doubt she was referring to Katara as the young girl let out a small frown.

"We would have, but she said she's busy today, plus you..." The girl trailed off, no doubt she realized what she was about to say was going to be rather rude as one of the boys cut in.

"You're a lazy ass! You really have nothing to do most of the day, so us taking up your time is actually productive!" The boys laughed as Shesh teeth clicked together, her blue eyes no doubt would have turned red with rage if given the chance.

"Little brats, how about I shove my foot so far up your asses that you'll be-" Shesh winced before she could finished her statement, that was far to extreme for them as she grumbled before giving a rather heavy sigh.

"Fine, whatever, get a lump of snow and bring it inside..." Shesh cracked her neck as she traveled back into her small home, the children did what they were told as the all gathered lump of snow from the ground.

Though saying it was a home was far too good for the structure, more like a shack that had two rooms in it at most. Though it was the perfect place for someone who was living alone, even if it was stuffy when others started entering the house.

The four of them sat on the floor as Shesh lifted her fingers as made a pulling motion, taking a small piece of snow from each of their clusters as it melted, turning into water. Shesh lifted up the orb of liquid as she closed one of her eyes her hands slowly going up and down. Keeping the water in the center of the room.

"What do you idiots want to learn today, I already taught you how to move it, so...I assume you want to know how to do other things," Shesh, wondered what she should teach the trio in front of her as the children quickly tried to replicate what the older teen had done.

"Ah...Shesh, could you help us, make shapes?" The girl asked an innocent question as the boys gained a large grin.

"Yeah, something like a spear, or maybe a spike!"

Shesh grumbled, she doubted it was a good idea to teach them anything dangerous, considering their parents would bitch about her if she did, perhaps basic shapes would be better as Shesh slowly pressed her hands together. The water in the center of the room turned into a square as in fell to the floor nearly shattering.

"Hey, we're working on making shapes today, I assume even idiots like you can do something as simple as that!" Shesh smirked as the boys rubbed the back of their head, perhaps it was due to embarrassment or lack of skill, but neither boy was going to admit they couldn't do such a simple thing.

"Actually...we can't do that..." The girl said in a rather weak voice as Shesh gained a rather odd luck, before taking a deep breath.

"Okay then, lets get started,"

It wasn't a long lesson, Shesh simply taught them the proper movements as well as breathing. It was a rather basic technique, let the water flow through the air and mind and make it solid, as Shesh examined the trio's progress. _"Eh...they're actually pretty slow learners," _Shesh noticed they were having trouble making it completely solid, as Shesh scratched her head.

"_I'm not really sure how to go about teaching them," _Shesh never had trouble with learning things, and even though she didn't have a proper teacher she was considered the best waterbender in her age group. A rather decent achievement for someone who lived in the South-pole, even if it was a completely worthless one. _"At the rate they're going, they are going to need a lot more attention..." _Shesh never really had anything to do, but she really couldn't just spend all her time training the three kids.

"Hey, guys...you are, sucking pretty badly," Shesh stated bluntly as all three of the kids winced, perhaps it was because their ego nearly shattered with such a statement as one of the boys gave a rather large huff.

"Well, tell us what we're doing wrong! We can't learn anything if you just expect us to repeat what you are doing!" Shesh grumbled at the boys words as she went towards her bed and stuff her hand under it, no doubt the girl was searching for something rather useful. Shesh then pulled out three scrolls looking at each of the kids.

"I managed to ste- er find these when I was around your age, I've kept them for awhile, though I really don't need them, they are really basic movements so even idiots like you could use them," Shesh laughed as she handed each of the kids a scroll, "I want you to practice these even at home, if you really want. It's not like I care what you, you can do what you want," Shesh shrugged as the boys grinned before making one last rude remark.

"Thanks Shesh, you really aren't as lazy as everyone else says," Shesh eye twitched at the comment, but before she could reply the boys ran off leaving Shesh and the small girl by themselves.

"Little brats..." Shesh voice trailed off as her gazed shifted to the small girl still standing in the room, usually she would have smiled and thanked Shesh, but it seemed the girl wanted something else.

"What are you still doing here, do you need to pee or something?" Once again Shesh was bluntly as the small girl simply shook her head.

"I...Ah, you're Korra's sister right?" Shesh eye twitched as the girl asked such a question, it was common knowledge that they were sisters. It was also even more common knowledge that you never brought Korra up in front of Shesh, and vice versa if you didn't want to be crushed.

"Eh... of course, you have to be an idiot not to know that, with that said if you have a question about her, ask her yourself. You don't need me to give you any information about that idiot, right?" Shesh gritted her teeth as the girl rubbed her hands together, no doubt the 7 year old realized that she made the person in front of her angry.

"Ah...well, I would, but my mom keeps saying we shouldn't bother her since Korra is probably busy..." Shesh knew the implications of that statement as her face was turning redder and redder, no doubt it was from the anger she was feeling.

"I see, so my time is completely worthless huh?!" Shesh snapped, but the girl didn't even wince that time. The 7 year old just gained an innocent smile before replying with something rather basic.

"Yep!"

Shesh couldn't even get mad, not when the girl was so oblivious to Shesh and Korra's rather strained relationship, but that still didn't excuse the fact she asked the question in the first place, "Listen kid, like I said, if you want to know more about Korra, ask someone else. Maybe the old lady or something, but the Avatar has nothing to do with me," The small simply shook her head.

"I wasn't going to ask about Korra...but I was wondering, why don't you live with you mom or dad?" Shesh grumbled again at the question, something she would rather not answer.

To put it bluntly, Shesh had nothing against her parents, however living in a rather compact area with Korra was far more stress than anyone was willing to take. Since Shesh was the oldest, it was only natural that she moved out...

"_Now that I think about it... that was about two years ago...eh," _Shesh sighed, it seemed that there was no way to avoid answering the girls question.

"It's...kind of complicated, lets just say I got too old to stay, and my parents are worrying about the Avatar. No doubt it just means they trust me more, after all, I doubt Korra could be left alone without fu- I mean messing things up," Shesh gained a sly grin, though the statement was only made to make herself feel better as the small girl let out a pout.

"Well, if you're lonely you can come to my house, I'm sure mom would be happy to see you," The girl gave a light laugh as Shesh eye twitched, her face turned a bright red as she turned her head away from the child.

"S-shut up! Like I would care about something as useless as that, I would have to be an idiot to do something like that!"Shesh snapped as the small girl simply giggled again.

"You act mean, but you're really nice! That's why I think everyone I know likes you so much," The small girl then finally gave a small bow before lifting her head. "Thank you for the scroll," The girl then ran out of Shesh house before the young adult could deny anything she said.

"Little brat..." Shesh grumbled as she sat on her bed, for some reason she felt completely drained, despite the kids only being there for about an hour. Then Shesh started to think about something worthless, her family.

"_Curse this, gah, why did I have to be born into such an idiotic situation? Why couldn't I have a normal family with a normal sister. Why do I have to be the Avatar's sister, I mean sheesh, I would have to move to a completely different nation for people not to attach her to me." _After all, being known as the Avatar sister, was surprisingly annoying, especially when you were the older sibling. Though there was a silver lining to the whole thing.

"_Eh, since that idiot is fated to do something great, I get to slack off, no need to worry about some grand destiny or any of that shit...I do what I want," _That was perfect to Shesh, being able to do what she wanted when she wanted with little to no responsibility. Such a childish thought process was rather grand, after all the ability to do what you want is what made living creatures living. The less freedom you have, the less of a person you are.

"Yeah, I bet that idiot is taking a test right now..." Shesh sighed, despite making a smart remark she had to sigh at her own words.

To be honest, Shesh had no intentions on staying in the South-pole, she was planning on leaving sooner or later, if she just had the chance she could shed the shell of _The Avatar's sister_ and be someone great...or not, that was the joy of doing what you wanted. You don't have to reach any important expectations, just the ones you set for yourself.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Shesh simply fished cooked and did things that were required for her to live by herself, Shesh did have a nagging feeling in her stomach. As if something was going to upset the basic foundation of the life she had been living up to that point.

As the day dragged on, the sun slowly set as Shesh, simply sat on her bed, perhaps it was because she woke up late, but she wasn't feeling tired.

"_Hmm, now that I think about it, wasn't that idiot's teacher supposed to come today, bah, why do I care about something like that," _In the end such a thing wasn't for Shesh to worry about as she flopped on her bed. Shesh simply stared at the ceiling, not moving an inch, perhaps what the small girl said to her was getting to the young adult.

"_Though...I haven't really spoken to mom or dad in awhile, not like I care about something as pointless as that, but..." _Shesh grumbled as she simply stayed on her bed, not moving an inch. No doubt she was wasting more time doing nothing as a knock was heard on the door.

It was odd, no doubt the sun had long since set, but there was a knock on Shesh door undoubtedly. It was far too late for the kids to still be out, unless they sneaked out, and Shesh rarely had adults visit her. The last few were a year ago, and they were worthless.

"This is annoying, can't idiots figure out that it's rude to do this shit?" Once again Shesh got up from her bed and answered the door, however who was on the other side of the door was rather surprising, or not...

Shesh eyes simply narrowed, at the person in front of her, before giving an annoyed grumbled. "Old lady..." There was a surprising amount of disdain in Shesh voice as the old woman took a deep breath before replying.

"Well aren't you going to let me in? It's rather cold this night," Shesh eye twitched at the question, the young adult was tempted to just ask her to leave, but that would no doubt cause more problems than anything else as Shesh grumbled.

"Whatever, just make it short,"

Shesh sat on the floor as he allowed Katara to take her bed, Shesh really didn't have any extra chairs at the moment, and it would have been annoying if the old woman broke something sitting on the floor, after all Shesh wanted her out of her house as soon as possible.

"It seems like you are doing rather well for yourself," The woman gave a light smile as Shesh gave a rather harsh scoff.

"Yeah, whatever..." Shesh closed one of her eyes, she knew the elderly woman was going to continue her statement as Katara looked down.

"A year ago, the White Lotus was looking into you, after awhile they approached you and asked if you wished to join their ranks. They noticed, that despite you incapability of healing, you're amazing at both fighting and teaching, despite your rather young age, as I recall, you never had a proper teacher. However you are considered the best offensive waterbender here," Shesh groaned, at Katara's comments, despite the praise, it seemed rather empty, almost as if the old woman was somewhat disappointed.

"However, you ended up turning them away, using rather harsh words that I best not repeat..." Katara no doubt finished as Shesh grumbled once again, both of their blue eyes met before Shesh finally spoke back.

"Eh...is that all you wanted to say? It seems like a waste of time for you to even come here, then again I'm pretty sure you're aren't here for me..." Shesh knew in the back of her head that the woman had another plan, after all Katara wasn't one to visit Shesh often. Which was fine by Shesh, after all, she wanted nothing to do with the Avatar, that included the Avatar's teachers.

"It just seems like a waste of a talent..." Katara said those words as Shesh eye twitched, no doubt the woman failed to realize such words as _talent _and _gift _was rather irritating, at least in the context that Katara was using it in.

"Oh, I didn't realize that you were the absolute authority on how people should or shouldn't use their _talent, _then again I actually have a question for you old lady...were the White Lotus interested in me because they actually thought I was truly worth something, or did they come here simply because I was the Avatar's sister?"

There was a long pause as no words were exchanged, Shesh got up from the floor before speaking once again. "Listen, whatever you want, I want no part of it, if it has something to do with the avatar it's worthless to me, actually it's worse than worthless to me since it's probably going to leave me with less than I have now if I got involved with someone like her," Shesh pointed out as Katara simply nodded, even the old woman realized that the two sisters relationship was nearing the point of no return as the elderly woman spoke once again.

"You...do not wish to stay here, in the South-pole correct?" Shesh twitched as Katara pointed that out, perhaps the elderly woman could tell simply by looking at Shesh, but the young adult's interest was now shown.

"...How are you going to help me with that?" Shesh asked bluntly, Shesh planned on sneaking on a boat quite a number of times, but decided against it, after all it would need to be perfect and if she was caught it would have been far more irritating figuring a way out of the situation than just waiting for the perfect time.

"Please, just follow me," Katara stated bluntly as she slowly got from her seat and walked out of Shesh's home.

Shesh sighed, she knew she would most likely regret listening to the teacher of the person that no doubt had caused her the most grief as Shesh obediently followed the woman.

The two walked in the snow in silence, not letting a sound out, after all, almost everyone was asleep at the moment, or at least in their homes. No one would notice them at all, as Shesh realized where they were going.

"The stables, listen old woman, I don't have a pet here, so can't we just skip this place?" Shesh wasn't in any mood to pet any creatures, truth of the matter. Shesh wasn't very fond of animals, they were annoying, they stunk and they took up far too much space and time.

Shesh cocked her brow as she noticed the gates to the stables were opened as Shesh closed one of her eyes, it seemed rather late to go hunting as Katara raised her hand. "Please wait here," Shesh rolled her eyes, perhaps it was an old person thing to keep secretes, but none of that really mattered to Shesh as the she sat in the snow, thinking about pointless things.

After what seemed like an eternity passed. Katara motioned Shesh to enter the stables, who she saw was probably the one person she didn't want to see at all.

It was the Avatar no doubt, ridding atop of her mutt, or at least that is what Shesh called her. The actual name for the creature Naga, a Polar Bear dog that Korra had found when the two sisters were younger, of course Shesh didn't care for any of that useless information as the two girls simply glared at one another.

Hate was far too weak of a word to describe the feels the sisters had for one another, hate would be a spring breeze compared to the hurricane of feelings between the two siblings. So the glare stuck, neither backing down, both just having the most dreadful look on their faces. It was surprising to see such emotions in play even after two years apart.

"You old lady! You tricked me!" Shesh snapped, which in turn caused the young Avatar to defend her favorite mentor.

"Hey! Don't blame Katara, because you're stupid, I bet even a cabbage slug to trick you!" Korra smirked as Shesh eye twitched, no it was impossible for Shesh to yet such an insult go.

"Ah...funny coming from the girl who has the social skills of a cracked peanut, tell me again how many friends you have, I assume it's a number between negative one and one!" Katara simply sighed at the insults the two sisters were flinging.

Perhaps it wasn't a smart idea to bring Shesh there, and in all honesty, Shesh was right. Katara only brought the older sister to Korra in hopes that it might help her unblock her spiritual issues she had been having. After all, unresolved problems could lead to such blocks, and the sisters issues were clearly unresolved.

"Please...that's enough you two," Katara interrupted the fountain of insults as she turned to Shesh.

"Listen, Shesh I know you and Korra has had your differences, but this is an opportunity to fix such things, and even if that falls through. You wanted to go somewhere else correct? This is the perfect chance to do so," Katara pointed all of that out as Shesh bit her lip, she truly didn't want to accept the offer, she truly did not want to travel with the Avatar, however...

"Fine, but listen, there is somethings I'm going to have to tell you, first of all. As soon as the Avatar and me get to where we are supposed to be, that's it, we're through. We aren't going to be staying in the same building, we aren't going to be looking at each other, once we get there we will be as good as strangers," Shesh paused for a moment before speaking once again, this time it seemed to be for a completely unrelated matter.

"...There will be some kids coming around my house, tell them I went on a trip...not that I care if they know or anything," A hint of redness crept across Shesh's face as Katara smiled, before turning her attention to Korra, who would no doubt have objections.

"Korra, this might be best for you, after all you been having trouble with the spiritual side of being the Avatar,"

"Yeah, and that's why I'm going to Republic City in the first place, I don't need her!" Korra snapped as Shesh shoved her hands in her pocket before letting out a light smirk, no words were needed to see how angry Korra was, though one has to wonder how the two ended up with such hate for one another.

"Korra, you have to remember to search for all possible solutions, even if you dislike Shesh, you must accept the fact that she may be the cause of your block..." Korra winced as Shesh gave a light shrug at the comment, it seemed the older sister stopped paying attention at that point as Korra sighed in defeat, after all the faster she got over the block the faster she would be a fully realized Avatar, and that ego boost was far more valuable than the one she would get from denying her sister.

"Fine..." Katara smiled as Korra turned her attention to Shesh, the Polar bear dog known as Naga started to shake in anticipation.

"Come on," Korra said bluntly as Shesh glared at her sister as well as Naga.

"Your mutt better not bite me!"

Katara simply sighed at the conversation, no doubt the two had a long trip ahead of them.

**Author note**

**A long and pointless chapter, the story really doesn't start picking up until the next chapter. Also, Shesh is an actual name from the inuit culture. Though looking at it, I kind of regret naming Shesh that, because it's a pretty weird name.**

**I also wanted to make Shesh kind of a jerk, but a funny one in a way. Someone who does the right thing, but you can also laugh at and make fun of when something bad happens to her. Just to tell you Shesh will probably be the butt of many jokes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The City**

If there was an equivalent of hell in such a world, as Shesh moved rather unconformable in the rather cramp space Korra and her so called mutt decided to pick. No doubt there was a much better way to do this, though hitching a ride on the first boat to Republic city was no doubt the simplest, as Shesh grumbled just loud enough for her younger sister to hear.

"I swear...if I smell like wet fur..." Shesh's voice trailed off as Korra sighed, it was probably not best to reply to such a comment, though another thing was in the young Avatar's mind.

"Shesh...why didn't you say goodbye to mom and dad?" Since they were both stuck in a cramp ship with no where to go, it was the best time to ask such a thing.

After all, before Korra left, she made it a point to stop by their parents house just so she wouldn't up and leave, however Shesh simply refused to go in, in fact, Shesh made it a point to tell Korra not to even bring up the fact that Shesh was going with her.

The older watertribe girl remained silent for a moment, perhaps no matter what the answer she would give, Shesh knew Korra would question it. "...It would have been pointless right? I'm an adult, so it would have been a waste of time for me to tell them where I'm going or what I'm doing, it's not they care anyway right? Ah...but then again, you're just going to say something like 'That's not true at all!' Now to you,"

"That's not true at all...!" Korra eye twitched as she realized that Shesh predicted what she was going to say, then again it wasn't a very hard thing to do, at least not with Korra as Shesh laughed to herself.

"Hah, I'm not sure if you are just oblivious or naïve, but I was pretty sure I were clear about our relationship, or rather our lack of one. Don't try to start a conversation now, we all know how it ends, and the only reason you are doing this is because you can't air bend. None of what you do has anything to do with me, I don't want to have any part of your freaky life. Though I doubt someone like the Avatar needs me anyway," Those words had a surprisingly large amount of venom in them as Korra simply glared at her sister.

If it was not for Naga's snoring one could confuse the scene for a stare down, oddly enough Shesh returned the glare with a rather uncaring stare, and for whatever reason such a look was far more hurtful than any rage filled look that Shesh could have given.

"Whatever..." It was a blunt reply as Korra simply turned around, her head still on her Polar Bear dog as Shesh grumbled, it was a nagging feeling in the back of her head as Korra remained silent. It was strange, after all, Shesh wanted quite but...

"_Bah! Who cares how she feels, in the end she'll just have a bunch of people tell her how amazing she is," _Shesh grumbled as she closed her eyes, her nose still itching from the fur...she really hated animals.

It must have been a few hours, or perhaps more as Shesh felt something heavy moving on the back of her head. The ship itself let out a rather loud noise as Shesh eyes slowly opened, it seemed that Korra was shaking Naga awake as Shesh got up, no words were exchanged between the two sisters as Korra smiled at Naga.

"Hey, we made it!" No doubt Korra was talking to the Polar Bear as Korra slung the saddle over the back of the beast before jumping on, Shesh followed as she jumped on the saddle behind Korra before the large beast hurried to the deck.

Korra smirked as she looked at the current captain, no doubt the man was shocked half to death as Korra opened her mouth to speak. "Thanks for the ride!" Shesh sighed as the large Polar Bear Dog known as Naga charged towards their unknown destination deeper into the city.

It was amazing to say the least, large buildings lined the horizon, even Shesh was surprised by the sight, which was odd since it wasn't the first time she had been to a city, though at the same time...

Shesh turned to Korra and scoffed, _"If' I'm surprised then she's probably amazed..." _Shesh really didn't care much about her younger sister's life, but as she recalled Korra never really left the South Pole, nor did she actually have a lot of friends in the south, in fact...Korra didn't have any friends, at least none her own age.

"_Meh, it's probably because the worthless White Lotus didn't want her distracted or something...idiots, not like I care about what Korra does or anything..." _Shesh grumbled, it was an odd emotion as the two girls took in the sights of the large standing statue of the famed Avatar Aang.

No doubt the sight had more weight on Korra than Shesh as the older sister simply took a deep breath, Shesh knew who Avatar Aang was, no doubt almost everyone in the world did. Despite that, Shesh really wasn't interested in looking for information about a dead guy. It seemed that all the people around her was so interested in living in the shadow of a dead man, that they couldn't even think properly, but then again...

"_None of that is my problem, they can do what they want, as long as they stay out of my way I'll return the favor," _Speaking of staying out of the way, it seemed they had arrived at a rather large metal bridge filled with...rather odd looking machines off in the distance there was a large temple structure. It was at that moment Shesh jumped off of Naga, causing Korra to halt her pet.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked, still on Naga, who seemed rather hungry at the moment.

Shesh simply scoffed at the stupid question, it seemed Korra forgot a simple thing. Something Shesh made sure to state before they even left the North Pole. "I didn't come here to waste time with you, I have other things I want to do, I was just sticking with you until we got to the city...and well we're in the city," Shesh started to walk away, there was no reason to stand in the middle of the street like an idiot.

"Wait! What about my Airbending?!" Korra brought up a good point, after all Korra didn't know the cause of the block, and repairing the relationship might have been the way to do that...or at least the first step, though Korra's sister had a blunt response.

"Sounds like a personal problem," Those words escaped Shesh's lips as Korra eye twitched, this of course caused Korra to jump from Naga and rush towards Shesh, after all the distance between the two was rather wide now.

"What's your deal, I've been trying to be nice to you since we got here and all you do is treat me like dirt...you have to help me with this!"

Have...that was an irritating word, at least when used in the context that Korra was using it in, as Shesh eyes narrowed, the more she thought about it, the more irritated she got at Korra's word choice.

"Have...I don't **have** to do anything, you might be chained down by a stupid title, but I'm not," Shesh pointed that out before letting out a shrug, as she turned away from her sister, walking down the rather crowded street. Korra no doubt wanted to add something, but she felt Naga nudging her back, there probably wasn't any need to say anything else.

After all, Korra was already getting all the attention and all of the fame, why should Shesh allow herself to get wrapped up in all the hard parts without any of the perks, it didn't make sense. Why get wrapped up in a complicated mess for no reason other than the fact that Korra was the Avatar.

As Shesh walked down the road of the giant city she realized Korra already vanished from eye sight as she smirked.

"_HA, now that she's out of my hair...what should I do first?!" _There was a rather large amount of shops and places the Watertribe girl could have visited, however, that part of the trip was dashed when Shesh realized that she didn't bring any money with her...or rather not any usable money.

Shesh tapped her lip as she crossed her arms, not realizing she was thinking in the middle of the road, well not until a rather loud noise caught her attention, it sounded like a horn of sorts as Shesh winced. In all honesty, this was the first time Shesh saw such a machine up close, though she wasn't going to risk taking another look as she quickly left the road and got on what appeared to be some sort of safe zone.

"_Man this place is already annoying..." _Shesh had no idea how the machines worked, nor was she interested in finding out what they did...all Shesh knew is that they were going fast and being hit by one would probably result in a bad day.

"_Well...I need money to pay for things, and the only thing I've got on me is..." _Shesh touched the canteen attached to her belt, she decided to bring a metal one rather than a skin, it was simply more natural, even if it was harder to bend water from out of the metal can.

Back in the South Pole, Shesh never really needed money, most of the time she either fished for herself or traded the fish for some clothing, she understood to get a service one needed to offer something, but there was nothing that she could offer.

"_Meh, I'm sure something will come up," _Shesh gave a light shrug, as she walked about the crowded streets, it was somewhat refreshing change of location, even if all the noise made it difficult to considerate on anything.

All the honking and yelling was echoing through Shesh's skull as she grumbled, she needed to find some place quite any place would be fine, as long as she could managed to keep out of the constant noise, perhaps it was just city shock, then again Shesh had been to a Fire Nation city once, and it was nothing like this.

"_Well...maybe I should work on getting a job..." _An annoying thought entered Shesh's head as she found a rather quite backalley, away from the sounds of the city.

The alley wasn't anything special, it was what one would expect from the city, just an alley, a thing between to buildings as Shesh leaned against the giant building, despite being in the middle of the day it was still covered in darkness as Shesh sighed.

"Now...I can't really just go around asking for a job, I also need a place to stay...but there is no way I'm staying with Korra or her stupid teacher... then there's the money problem, unless some money falls from the sky..."

As Shesh closed her eyes a voice rang nearby, a worthless voice of someone who was about to be in over their head.

"Hey...what's a cute lady like you doing alone out here," The man probably wasn't worth describing as Shesh opened her eyes, and gave a light smile, depending on what the man was going to try and do it seemed that money had fallen from the sky,

"Hmm," Shesh simply griped her canteen, not even taking off the metal cap as she decided to speak to the man. "I really don't have any money if that's what you're after, actually your face is pissing me off, I'm not a really violent person so why don't we just go our separate ways..."

Of course the man too offense to such a statement as his eye twitched, the mans fist shook in anger, despite the short exchange, it seemed the man was about to attacks his fist clenched, it appeared that he was a Fire bender, as Shesh cocked her eye.

His fist was upright, he was about to unleash a wave of flame, however, that never came. A popping sound was heard, like a cap being launched. The man's fist froze, as Shesh simply scanned his expression. He was in pain no doubt as the sound of something metal hitting one of the many buildings echoed.

There was a hole in between the man's knuckles, it seemed that the metal cap from Shesh's canteen was shot like a bullet, it entered the man's hand and exited his elbow. No doubt such a thing was extremely painful as the man simply collapsed, rolling around on the ground holding his arm.

"Man, making me waste a cap like that, it's probably bloody and dented now," Shesh grumbled paying no mind to the man screams, she walked towards her current target as she put her foot on his chest. No doubt to stop him from moving. "Heh, now let me see..." Shesh leaned down as she dug in the man's pockets before taking out what appeared to be a wallet.

Shesh flipped through the items in it, tossing away anything not needed, until she noticed something that appeared to be money. There wasn't a lot however, at least that is what Shesh assumed considering she had no idea what the weight of a single bill was.

"_Whatever, I'm sure it's enough to get me something to eat..."_ Now she had to deal with a screaming man with a hole in his arm, and by deal with him she simply sealed his mouth shut with ice.

"Well, now that, that's taken care of, I better find myself something to eat..." Shesh tuned to look at the man and shrugged, at best he would probably just need to wear a sling at worst he'll lose an arm, not like either of those were Shesh's problem.

As she escaped the back alley, Shesh grumbled, her first interaction with someone of the city and it was a mugger, or that is what she assumed, Shesh really didn't take the time to listen to the man's statement as she walked along the streets, looking for buildings that appeared to be restaurant like, though to be honest Shesh had no idea what a restaurant building would look like.

There were so many buildings, it was no doubt impossible to tell which one did what, it would have been in poor taste to just walk into each building.

"Oh, a new face?" It seemed people made a habit of talking while Shesh wasn't paying attention or had her back turn, as Shesh sighed, she doubted it was a mugger after all they were in the middle of the street.

"Though I say that, but I doubt even I have met everyone in this city," No doubt the voice was female as Shesh turned around.

It was a woman, with brown hair and a rather plain dress, it seemed she was in her late thirties or perhaps early forties. She had a kind smile on her face as Shesh cocked her brow, the woman's skin was pale and her eyes were black.

"Ah...yeah, I'm kind of new here," Shesh said casually not trying to be rude as the woman chuckled slightly.

"Please, don't be like that, even if we are just strangers, aren't strangers simply friends we haven't met yet?" The woman commented as Shesh slumped her shoulders.

"Well...that's if you ignore the stranger danger rule,"

The woman smiled as she looked at the buildings before her, even Shesh could tell the woman was thinking about something.

"So...tell me young woman, why did you come here?" That really wasn't a question you asked someone you just met, though Shesh saw no reason to keep the information to herself, mostly because the reason she was there wasn't all that amazing.

"Because I wanted to," It was the honest answer, though it probably was rather disappointing, even Shesh realized how anti-climatic it was, the woman simply tapped her lip at the answer.

"Hmm, such a shame, we need more people like you around here," Such an odd response, Shesh really didn't know how to respond to such a statement as the woman laughed, though for some reason it was empty.

"Yes...the people of this city, they no longer do things out of simple want, but out of a foolish idea of destiny and an ill gotten sense of responsibility, however we shouldn't decide our lives on something as ambiguous as destiny and we should only take on a responsibility if we truly are ready to give up our freedom. In a world where expectations are high from all angles, people are focusing on goals that very few can reach rather that celebrating the accomplishes they have obtained no matter how few or small."

Shesh scratched the back of her head, she really didn't understand a word the woman was saying, it really just sounded like pointless ranting as the woman eyes shifted downward.

"Well, I guess I should welcome you to the city, but I think you've seen enough of it to know what's it's about, well don't be a stranger young woman," No doubt the woman had something else to do as she walked away, leaving Shesh with her thoughts on the conversation that just happened, or more closely the lack of one.

"_Maybe I'm thinking to hard about it, but more importantly, I still need to get something to eat,"_ Shesh gave a light huff as she walked down what she called the safe zones, nothing the giant machines racing down the roads.

No doubt the machines were fast, though they are probably rather dangerous.

"_Seriously, is this really safe for people to be in those metal things going that fast? I mean what if someone got hit by those, like that girl standing in the middle of the street...wait!" _Shesh froze, there was no doubting it, a small hooded girl with black hair was trying to hail the cars, for whatever reason. Shesh froze, no doubt someone else would take care of it and be the hero, right?

"Shit, man there like a girl in the middle of the street and stuff!" A girl next to Shesh stated not in horror, but in sheer amazement, it seemed republic city pedestrians were the apathetic type though another thing entered Shesh's head that wasn't even close to the crisis at hand.

"_Did I sound like that when I was a teenager? Bah, that's not important now..." _Shesh wondered how she was going to get to the girl, it wasn't a very busy street, but Shesh could still be blind sided by one of those machines.

Shesh waited, since it seemed no one else was going to get involved, she would have to enter the horrifying battlefield people would call a road and get the girl safely out, of course this all annoyed Shesh to no end. The fact that she had to do any of that was pissing her off, one of the few moments she wished Korra was there so she could do all the work.

Shesh took a deep breath, considering her canteen wasn't filled with nearly enough water to do anything with, she would have to rely on her physical prowess to get the task done.

After a single moment of hesitation, Shesh ran out into the street, and in one quick motion scooped up the girl and threw her towards the sidewalk, it seemed that Shesh plan had gone perfectly, except she forgot one small detail...

"Why did you do that mean lady!" The hooded girl yelled from the safe sidewalk, Shesh finally got a good look at the girls clothing, black was the primary color...in truth the girl looked like a miniature witch in such attire.

"What do you mean why! You idiot! You could get crushed by one of these things, didn't anyone tell you to stay away from dangerous places?!" The small girl pouted as Shesh stated that, before pointing something obvious out.

"Well, you're doing that right now!"

Shesh snapped to attention as the girl mentioned such an obvious thing,

"_Oh yeah...I'm still in th-" _Alas, Shesh remembered the small detail a little too late as a loud thud was heard, it was pretty funny actually, Shesh didn't go flying, but rather she toppled over. Like someone knocked down a stack of books, and as she lied there in the middle of the road, her consciousness fading, she realized the true tragedy in the events that lead to the impact.

"_...I...never got...anything..to eat..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The First Joker**

Was it darkness? No doubt it was, Shesh wondered a simple thing, was she dead? Did her fleshy prison cease to function? She could feel her limbs, but there was nothing but darkness perhaps, if she was dead now would be the time to recount the events of her life.

"_Wow...by life fucking sucked," _At that moment, the Watertribe woman eyes snapped open, to much of her surprise the ceiling looked quite nice, not something you would expect from a hospital, well that is where Shesh assumed she was at least based on the ceiling.

Though most people wouldn't be able to tell their location simply based Shesh sat up, she was in a bed no doubt as she looked around the red and golden furniture. It looked like something a Fire Nation noble would have as she rubbed her shoulders and noticed some bandages over what some bruises and cuts as Shesh sighed. Not a day into the city, she was almost mugged and got hit by a giant machine that she didn't know the name of, the only thing worse than that is if she had gotten arrested.

"So you're finally awake?" A woman's voice as Shesh turned a tall woman no doubt, most likely she was probably in mind twenties, her skin was dark. Someone could have easily mistaken her for someone from the water tribe, her brown eyes seemed surprisingly strict and she was wearing glasses. Her hair was long, very long, almost down to her knees, long black hair, Shesh sighed.

"Yeah...though, I guess I should be thankful that you helped me," Shesh smiled as the woman simply shook her head and lifted her hand, as if to stop the compliment.

"No need for that, I was the one who hit you...I guess I'm the lucky one considering you woke, I mean not like it would have been a problem if you didn't..." Shesh frowned as the woman stated that, it was creepy to say the least as Shesh crossed her arms.

There were a lot of questioned that needed to be answered, like where she was, and why she was there instead of a proper place that helped the injured, actually Shesh wondered how long she was knocked out and how much time had passed.

Shesh took a deep breath as she left the red sheets and stretched, one thing she was thankful for the fact her clothes were on, though the fact that there were bandages under her clothing was odd.

The woman scanned Shesh, no doubt taking note of her clothing, "So...I assume you're a waterbender?" The woman ran her hand through her long hair, Shesh smirked, no doubt she was the elegant rich person archetype, well at least that what Shesh assumed.

"Well yeah...I mean it's pretty obvious, and by the looks of it, you're probably one too," The woman eye twitched as she gained a rather nervous look on her face, it seemed that Shesh words either embarrassed her or confused her.

"Ah...actually I'm not a waterbender I-" The woman was cut off once again, as Shesh started to speak,

"Eh? So you're a non-bender?" As Shesh stated that, the older woman glared at her, not because of the assumption, but because of something different.

"You know...it's rude to cut people off in the middle of speaking...just saying," The woman eyes narrowed between her glasses as Shesh sighed, the woman was right it was rude to cut people.

"Fine, please finish..." Shesh said as the woman adjusted her glasses and spoke once again.

"I'm actually a Firebender, but that's beside the point, I bet you want to know where you are an-"

"Yeah, that's right," The woman frowned once again, it seemed that Shesh had cut her off for the second time.

"Again, could you please stop cutting me off..." The woman was slightly flustered as Shesh cocked her brow, it was rather odd, at first Shesh thought the woman would be more demanding and uppity, but the woman in front of her wasn't like that all? The woman was more...

"_She's kind of awkward..." _

The woman once again started to speak this time however Shesh was going to keep her mouth shut, at least until the woman as done talking. "Well, you're still in the lower quarters of republic city...though I'm pretty sure that's obvious..."

In truth, it wasn't obvious at all as Shesh looked around, it didn't look like a room that belonged in the slums, and considering the size of it, the place was probably closer to a manor than a regular size house and the woman expected Shesh to believe that they were still in the slums.

"Whatever, I'm more interested in the fact that you didn't take me to the hospital after you hit me with that thing..." Shesh took a deep breath, she probably was just lucky she wasn't crushed by the machine as the woman simply smiled.

"Ah...well that, you see, I didn't know if you were dead or not, or if you were going to wake up. If I took you to the hospital and you ended up dying then I would have been charged with man-slaughter. I mean, if you died here I could just dump your body somewhere." It seemed that the woman gave an honest response as Shesh eyes widened, she didn't know if it was a joke or not, either way, the deadpan way she said it was unsettling.

"Wow...you have a way with words, a scary way of words!" Shesh was for the first time completely shocked as the tall woman face turned red before covering it with her hands.

"W-wait, that was too blunt, I ah...never mind,"

Shesh sighed as she wondered what was going to happen next, she was just standing there and it was getting weird, though at the same time. She had no where else to go, she just had some odd pieces of paper that was no doubt currency.

"Well...you seem to have a lot of money, so do you have any idea where I can find a job?" Shesh asked the woman who simply gave a light shrug.

"Not really, well, there is a certain kind of job, but...I'm not sure if you would want to do it though, plus it would also mean you would be the first waterbender to join our...organization," For some reason Shesh didn't like how the woman said organization, but what interested her the most was the fact that there wasn't any waterbenders in the organization might actually be helpful.

"Oh! So I guess you have something against waterbenders then?" Of course Shesh wasn't offended at all, it was mostly simply an act, to put the woman in an awkward situation to increase the chances of being hired...however Shesh didn't expect the answer she received.

"Yes," A blunt answer as Shesh nearly coughed,

"Y-you know, you can be more subtle about it!"

The woman sighed as she rubbed her temple, no doubt even she realized how bad that sounded. "Listen, it's just not waterbenders, but earthbenders as well, we usually only allow firebenders into our...organization, usually I would never allow it, but recently we've been getting a lot of trouble from rival ga- er organizations and we having a big event coming up, and having a waterbender there would be quite helpful," The woman wasn't a very good liar, as Shesh wondered if she should ask the next question.

"Is this organization... a gang?" A Shesh knew about gangs, at least the very basic understanding of the thing though once again the reply that was given was rather blunt.

"Yes," The woman simply adjusted her glasses before giving a huge sigh, it seemed that she was glad she no longer had to keep up a rather pointless lie as Shesh slumped her shoulders once again the woman just stated something bluntly.

"You know, you should be more careful about that, I mean I might have been an undercover cop or something, but that's besides the point...Are you offering me a spot in your gang, a person you just met a spot? I mean I might be awful at this," Shesh eyes narrowed, she hadn't decided if she was going to accept the offer or not, after all there are certain risk with being in a gang.

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to...you can leave, I mean it was just a suggestion,"

It was awkward, really awkward, the conversation was just odd, from how it started to how it was going. If Shesh didn't know any better, she would have thought it was a dream, but that wasn't the case. She was in a fancy house, in front of a gang member being asked if she wanted to join.

"Shit...you know what, sure why not," Shesh was already there, and it wasn't like she had some sort of obligation to not join a gang, and plus she could just see Korra's face and all those who were associated with her faces. No doubt they would all be angry, and that was simply fantastic.

The woman's eyes widened, she was shocked at the casual statement, then again this was the first time the woman actually recruited someone to the gang, the fact it was so easy was probably the most strangest part of the whole thing.

"W-well, I...hmm I guess that's fine, since you're apart of the gang now I guess I should tell you want you're getting into," The woman then whispered something to herself as she motioned Shesh towards the door to the room.

Once they both exited, a large hallway stretched forward, it seemed the building had a lot of rooms and places, though Shesh was still confused about why the building was so big, as the woman started to walk. Shesh walking right next to her.

It was around this moment Shesh realized something about the woman, she was tall, not just tall for a woman, but just really, really tall. Taller than most men she had seen actually, and of course being who she was Shesh had to point that fact out.

"Shit, you're tall,"

The woman froze at Shesh comment as the woman bit her thumb, it seemed that she didn't like being reminded on how tall she was. "Could you please not say that, I dislike it immensely, anyway, I didn't think when I hit you with Speed Machine No.1 I would being hiring you,"

"Speed...Machine?" Shesh words were enough to allow the woman to explain further.

"The name of my Satomobile, I call it No.1 because it's the fast vehicle in the inn the other two are called Speed Machine No.2 and No.3," The woman pointed that fact out as Shesh nodded her head, it seemed the machines on the road were call Satomobiles, though another fact was more interesting.

"This is an inn?" Shesh looked around, but all the doors were either closed or empty as the woman simply gave a small chuckle.

"We call it an inn, but it hasn't been used at that for awhile, when the surrounding area got more dangerous the inn lost clients and was sold off, my mother bought the building after the gang started to earn a lot of money. Right now it's my home as well as a place where we hold meetings to plan on what we are going to do next,"

"Oh...so your mom is the leader of the gang, and you two live here?" The building was rather large, especially for two people as the woman fixed her glasses.

"Yes...but my mother is, no longer with us,"

Shesh winced, before trying to give a false smile and probably say the most cliché line in her mental inventory.

"Sorry, to hear,"

The woman nodded before continuing, "Yes, it happened about four weeks ago...she went on vacation spouting something along the lines 'I can't have a young lass following around, you could take all the young men I could seduce!' so she went to the beach without me...truly a tragedy that not even the death of the greatest Avatar could match!"

Shesh was simply silent, not saying a word, no doubt she couldn't find any words to say. After all, one could call what just happened being tricked, though the fact that the woman in front of her had a rather calm expression probably meant that it would remain a mystery for all eternity.

"So...you're looking after the gang while your mom's away...she must trust you," Shesh paused for only moment, as she grumbled, no doubt the woman in front of her probably had a good relationship with her mother something Shesh wished she could say. It wasn't an awful hateful relationship, but it wasn't really something that existed.

"_Not like I care about having something as worthless as that..."_

"Yeah...that's why I want things to be even better when she comes back," The woman gave a soft smile as she ran her hand through her hair once again. No doubt she truly did want to please her mother before speaking once again. "I guess, we never had the chance to introduce ourselves my name is Qíshì" Qishi smiled as Shesh sighed before standing up straight.

"Well, my name is Shesh, and I guess it's nice to meet you...so, is it really that simple? I'm in the gang?" Shesh asked one more time, just to confirm as Qishi nodded.

"Yes, and you are also welcome to stay in any of the rooms, though I hope you're ready to work, because I already have a job lined up for the two of us," Shesh cocked her brow, she was just hit by a Satomobile and now she was going to work that same night, wasn't there some kind of workers law against that.

"Really? Well, how much does it pay and what are we doing?" Shesh was honestly shocked, as Qishi removed her glasses,

"Well... I canned it when I realized I didn't have any available members, the Agni Kai Gang usually functions by either taking jobs or robbing certain places. The members who participated in the job usually take around half of the earnings while the other half is usually sent back here to keep the gang going. Unfortunately due to the sheer size of the gang, it's impossible to keep track of all the jobs that are taken and as a result some members take jobs that could mess the entire gang up if they are caught. But that however, is not the point, the point is, that there is an out of date warehouse that Cabbage Corp have been meaning to take a large sum of parts used to create and fix Cabbage Baggage cars, we need to take a few crates full of them so we can sell them back at a cheaper price. They were planing on moving them in a few days," Qishi closed one of her eyes as Shesh sighed, she already knew where that was going.

"So, you want my help to steal a bunch of crates?" It actually was rather simple, but no doubt waterbending would make that task far easier, after all, it was a simple task, she would just have to freeze the bottom and slide it across whatever surface. It would be much easier than carrying it, even if there were two or three men helping out.

"Simple right? We'll be using the Speed Machine No.1 for the task, also I'll be preparing some special outfits for the event. Since I doubt there will be any guards there, the worst we might find is a strangler gang member, though I am worried that it's a full moon tonight.." Qishi bit her thump, as Shesh shrugged,

Shesh knew Waterbenders got stronger during the full moon, however she didn't keep track of such a thing, it wasn't worth her time, but either way it was good news for her. It meant that she would have the advantage against anyone she met, but then again...

"Why are you looking so nervous? You said that it's a full moon tonight, unless we're encountering some enemy Waterbenders it's going to be a piece of cake, or maybe pie?" Shesh wasn't sure as Qishi sighed.

"Well in theory yes, but one of the smaller gangs in the area has been causing us problems every full moon. Apparently they use throwing knives, that can control where their knives are headed, and not in the obvious way, but change their direction mid throw...of course this is what I've heard I doubt it's actually real..." Qishi said as Shesh smirked.

"_Of course it's not real, that's impossible, it's like changing an arrows target after it had been shot, it's simply not possible with the laws of the world," _Shesh was right, unless their was something more to it, it's impossible for someone to control something in the middle of the air unless they were an air bender, but she doubted any of them were in a gang.

"Well, you know this city more than I do, but I doubt something like that is true unless they are magic or something, then again anything like that can probably be explained using logic anyway." Shesh shrugged as Qishi looked towards the ground.

"You never know, here in downtown Republic city benders aren't...normal, due to them not having proper teacher a lot of the more talented benders created some odd styles. Just to say, while you're here it's best to toss out any proper form of bending, you're going to see a lot of weird stuff."

Shesh was confused, but somewhat excited, after all, she herself never had a proper teacher, and yet she was considered one of the more talented Waterbenders in her tribe. It wasn't because she was able to pick up complex moves, in truth she only new the very basic of proper form waterbending. She simply used that as a base, and from their created her own style, after all. People can only get so far from perfectly replicating something before something new is created.

"Ah, good, it's probably going to be a lot more enjoyable here than with a bunch of old guys telling me I'm bending stuff wrong," Shesh laughed, she must have realized that would have happened if she decided to go with the white lotus as Qishi just gave a light smile.

"Okay then, we'll be leaving close to midnight, please rest until then. I assume you'll be staying here since you're poor, so you can pick any of the rooms, I'll be preparing the Speed Machine," With that Qishi left the hallway leaving Shesh to her own devices.

"_Eh, this isn't so bad, I mean she's pretty much letting me pick any room I want as long as I do jobs for her...though I'm more worried about the other members, though I don't think I'll be meeting any of them today." _

Despite those thoughts, Shesh gave a small yawn, before checking around the mansion wondering what was going to happen next.

Shesh shuffled uncomfortable in the seat, as the Satomobile drove down the street, not a single soul was out that night, as the driver known as Qishi spoke. "You remember the plan right? You're in and out, there won't be any guards posted there, so it's a simple task."

Shesh sighed, Qishi was explaining the plan as if the waterbender was a child as Shesh spoke, the lights in most of the buildings were surprisingly dim. Which was odd, considering the fact that Shesh thought Republic city was suppose to be a city that never sleeps, even though it was sleeping rather soundly tonight. Though that wasn't the most pressing question.

"Do we really need to wear these? I mean, if no one is there, then can't we just wear our normal clothes?" Shesh stated, the outfits themselves were red and black, however there was a small mask that over covered the mouth. If anyone was actually paying attention when they saw them, the mask probably wouldn't do anything for their identity.

"Yes, if we are spotted, at least we can keep our identity mostly hidden without worrying about something to make us stand out. The colors were mandatory, but if it was up to me, we would be wearing something much more plain," Qishi stated as Shesh scratched the back of her head, perhaps it really wasn't the waterbenders place to question things.

As they road down the road, the street lamps were already lit, the city was rather beautiful, even at night. _"Man, I really need to take the time and see some of this city," _As Shesh thoughts began to wander the Speed Machine skid to a halt as Shesh head hit the front dashboard.

"The fu-" Qishi covered Shesh's mouth,

"We're here, Well it's to be expected from the Speed Machine No.1," It seemed like the woman had a lot of pride in the machine as Shesh looked at the giant warehouse, it was made of an odd combination of wood and stone. The giant full moon had an odd glow as Qishi spoke once again, it was odd to see her without glasses.

"So...we just have to get some crates," Qishi simply blinked at Shesh's words, mostly the word, _we._

"Ah... well, I'm sorry to tell you this but...you're going alone, someone needs to stay here and look after the Speed Machine," Shesh wondered if Qishi was either being smart or lazy, as Shesh rolled her eyes and jumped out of the red and black vehicle.

"I'll be around back, we just need three crates, any will do. It probably won't take more than a few minutes," Qishi stated as she stepped on her gas pedal as the Satomobile known as the Speed Machine started and turned and drove towards the back.

"_How did this happen, man as long as I don't have to fight anyone I'm fine," _That was Shesh's wish, alas however, that wish will not be granted.

Shesh stepped into the giant cube shaped area, it was only a single room, the number of crates were vast, far to many to simple count as Shesh crossed her arms, no doubt if the gang had more vehicles and man power, they would probably be raiding the entire warehouse.

Shesh, sighed as she uncapped the metal cap on the canteens to her side. This time she brought more then enough water to move the crates as Shesh tapped the metal boxes alined with wood. Shesh slightly lifted the crate as she pulled the water from the canteen and created a thin layer under the large box. She then pushed it slightly as it slid perfectly across the floor, Shesh smirked, only two more left and she would only need to slide them out to the back.

"_Shit, I'm a genius or something," _Shesh smiled as she got ready for the second crate. Not paying attention to the single set of footsteps echoing in the room, of course people had a habit of sneaking up on her.

"Okay, second one down, just one more to go!" Shesh slid both the crates next to one another.

"What is a rat doing here!"

Shesh nearly jumped up as she tripped on the two crates, causing them to bounce around the room, she was not expecting a random voice from nowhere as Shesh landed face first on the wood. No doubt it was painful as she scrambled to her feet, trying to keep a small piece of pride that she didn't have.

Shesh glared at the person, a woman no doubt, her hair was up in a single ponytail as the woman was wearing something rather odd, many knives and daggers were hanging around her waist as the woman grumbled. Her green eyes twitched as Shesh dusted herself off.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey~ I'm not a rat! If I was an animal I would be a cute mouse," Shesh had to point that out, her womanhood was at stake despite that not being the point at the current situation at all.

The green eyed woman scanned Shesh's outfit, it seemed that was a common theme with the people of the city, then again the problem might be the fact that the people in the city were just asshats, at least that was the conclusion that Shesh reached.

"An Agni Kai member...but you're a waterbender, unless you're just cheap and stole those clothes," The woman was no doubt trying to deconstruct the situation to figure out why there was a random waterbender in a Cabbage Corp warehouse wearing an Agni Kai gang outfit.

Shesh simply scoffed, the woman was wearing such a serious face, Shesh couldn't help but try to suck the danger out of the situation. "Oh, this old thing? Just something I threw on, considering I look good in anything and everything!" The green eyed woman twitched slightly, it was obvious that Shesh wasn't taking the conversation seriously.

"I see...you're just a fool," The green eyed woman lowered her hands, she was reaching for the many blades on her waist. They were odd looking however, the handles of the knives were large, far larger than most. Nearly three times the size of the blade that was attached to it, it was strange, why have such a large handle for the knives?

"_Wouldn't something like that just be cumbersome? Bah, who cares, if she wants to fight I'll give it to her!" _Shesh prepared the water in her canteen, she drenched her hands with the liquid before narrowing it down to each one of her fingers. They were like whips, as the green eyed woman prepared her daggers.

At that moment, the green eyed woman threw the weapons three to be exact, however it was odd. Despite three daggers being thrown, only one was actually directly headed towards Shesh, the others were going to the left and right of Shesh. _"Somethings not right here...whatever, I'll worry about that later," _Shesh, her fingers still covered in water shaped whips, as one of fingers the whips instantly grabbed the knife that was headed towards her face, Shesh left pinky twisted upward, aiming for the woman, the whip turning into a spear.

"_Ah, maybe she's not such a fool, after all...but," _The green eyed woman smiled she did not need to move, despite the spear of water heading right towards her.

"_Something is really wrong here...!" _Shesh lifted her shoulders, she had to, because she knew what her opponent was aiming for, even if it was impossible to hit.

At that moment, Shesh's shoulders were stabbed, knowing for a fact that if she didn't lift her shoulders her neck would have been punctured in two places. Shesh gritted her teeth as twitched her middle fingers, as the whips removed the knives from her shoulders.

It wasn't possible, Shesh knew for a fact that only three daggers were thrown, and two missed her. It's impossible for something that was in motion to turn at a 45 degree angle and aim for her neck, but that was what exactly what happened.

"Not full of jokes now, no? You should have known better than challenge the leader of the Yuèliàng tù gang! Tùzǐ!" Shesh held her shoulders, but at that moment, she couldn't help herself, she had to smile at Tuzi's statement, because it was so pointless it was funny.

"Really? You're the leader of a gang, but you're doing grunt work, your gang must be pretty shitty, maybe you could be an actress or something since this gang thing clearly isn't working for you!" Despite the pain, despite the blood coming down her shoulders, Shesh winked and smiled, as if she was in a comedy routine.

"...You rat,"Tuzi eyes narrowed, as she pulled five daggers from her belt as Shesh prepared one of her hands, five whips for five daggers, as she started to run towards her green eyed foe. Shesh hand twitched as Tuzi threw all five of the daggers towards Shesh.

The whips moved unnaturally as they caught all five the sharp edged weapons, Shesh smirked still running towards Tuzi. "What, what, what that's it? Five, come ooooon you're supposed to be the leader of a gang, but you can't throw more than five? Lame, weak, worthless...you hear those words? That is what you are!" Shesh was just saying things to piss her off, of course it was working surprisingly well.

"Fool, fool, fool, idiot! I'll show you something to be afraid of!" The green eyed woman nearly unhooked her entire belt as she gather a large amount of daggers, without thought or hesitation, she threw them all at Shesh.

It was staggering, there were twelve daggers, more daggers than Shesh had fingers, not only that, but Shesh wasn't even in range, and there was only one thing she could do if she wanted to avoid being a pincushion.

A secret art, that both benders and non-bender could perfect. An art that Korra seemed to have a problem learning, or perhaps she had to much pride. Like the majority of those who refused to learn the powerful technique, sometimes it took years to perfect, so Shesh pivoted her foot as Tuzi eyes widened.

"_Maybe, I misjudged her, maybe she really is someone I have to take seriously." _Tuzi thought in a single moment, however that was dashed as Shesh turned around and ran in the opposite direction of the daggers. The secret art, the one that some could never learn was simple. It was running away.

"I didn't sign up for this shit!" Shesh was running towards a group of crates as Tuzi thoughts screamed.

"_I take it all back! She really is just a fool!"_Tuzi motioned, as if she was bending water, as the daggers followed Shesh's every move. With a quickly hoped over some crates hiding behind them, the daggers got stuck on the wooded crate as Shesh took a deep breath, she only had a minute to think of a logical explanation as the waterbender looked at one of the odd daggers that happened to fall next to her.

"_...There has to be something I'm missing..." _Shesh thought to herself as she picked up the dagger, it was heavy, far heavier than a normal weapon of that size. The handle itself felt cheap, in the odd kind of way as it felt like tin, if someone squeezed it then it might most burst. Shesh lifted the giant handed dagger near her ear as she shook it, what she heard was quite alarming.

"Oh...I see, this is how she does it," Shesh couldn't help but smile to herself, "Well, now that I know this I don't think she can do anything..."

Tuzi grumbled, she was around cleaning up trash while everyone else waited to see if she was worthy, despite the fact it should have been reversed. Though going into detail about something that wasn't pertaining to the current situation was worthless, that and the trash had appeared before her.

"Oh...perhaps you're not as big as a coward as I thought you were, but that just proves your stupidity!" Tuzi only had four more knives in her position, but that was more than enough to crush an idiot, however the knife wielder did not get the response she expected.

Shesh was smiling, she had the widest grin on her face, her hand on her hip and her finger pointed at the green eyed girl. "Oh, here I am alright, if you want to mark me, give me your best shot...though I think you might find it hard to score 100 points on this target!" Shesh snickered as she once again coated her hands with water, making small whips with each finger.

"_She's closer than where she was before, but it doesn't matter. I'll make sure at least one of these daggers hit their mark, after all, it only takes one to the forehead," _Tuzi smiled, as she threw the daggers, however, Shesh made a quick motion with her hands, and in that instant the handles of the blades exploded, leaving only a small pool of water from where they were thrown.

Tuzi smiled changed into a horrified expression, something that she didn't expect anyone to see through was solved in such a short amount of time.

"Hey, that's no good, you are a gang leader, you should leave the tricks to someone like me! Then again, know you, you're probably going to say something like, 'Y-you rat! How could a worthless fool like you figure that out!' Now to you!" Shesh winked.

Tuzi gritted her teeth as she spoke, forgetting what Shesh just said. "Y-you rat! How could a worthless fool like you figure that out!" It only took a moment for Tuzi to realize that Shesh protected what she said perfectly, just leaving her speechless.

"Hahahaha, man you're so easy, even easier than my sister! Really, putting water in the handles and not filling it completely was pretty smart. You needed space to bend the water since the water needed to move for it to work, and the handles needed to be large so you could control it as it flew through the air and so the blade wouldn't make it fall towards the ground. Well, if you were fighting any other type of bender or any other waterbender at any other time, they probably wouldn't have figured it out. Even if they did they probably couldn't do anything to stop it, but...it seems neither of us is that lucky huh bunny!"

"Y...you, y-" A hard smacking sound could have been heard, as Tuzi face was shifted upward by an impact, it seemed that she didn't notice Shesh getting closer to her.

And that one impact, that one blow was enough of an opening to allow Shesh to unleash a torrent of whips and strikes on Tuzi. One after another, the liquid whips danced, hitting Tuzi all over the body, if one saw Shesh's fingers it would no doubt have looked like some kind of instrument being played. With one last snap of the finger Shesh whistled as she launched a heavy sending Tuzi flying. Perhaps she lost count, but Tuzi could have sworn she was hit 124 times in less than ten seconds.

As Tuzi laid on her back, bruised and beaten, fresh wounds from the whips, she thought of how large of an idiot she had been, how stupid she was for not seeing it from the start. It seemed that she had mistaken a joker for a fool. Tuzi eyes swollen from the blows, looked up in envy as she looked at Shesh, who at that point was touching her shoulder wounds no doubt examining them. Shesh opened her mouth, as Tuzi ears perk, no doubt this would be the last thing she heard before she passed out, something that she couldn't miss from the person that had bested her.

"...Holy shit, I could have died!" Shesh held her head as she screamed those words, Tuzi face did not change, only her thoughts.

"_...I take it all back again...she really is a fool!"_ With that, Tuzi consciousness faded.

Shesh winced at the pain, she really hated not being a healer, but what could she do about it. Shesh froze the last crate as she pushed the three back in order, allowing them to slide easily out the back door. All in all, it was a pretty good first day.

**Author note**

**What do you think of Shesh's character?**

**I know this might seem like a far cry, but I don't think any of you just wanted to see Season 1 again with Shesh added into scenes, that is why I wanted to give her something to do and her own challenges to overcome...speaking of that.**

**What do you think a good villain would be? Something spirit related, a crazed killer that has an obsession with human arms, or a Warden that takes law to the extreme**


End file.
